


Everything Is Okay

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione isn't worried, but Cedric needs backup when he decides to tell his parents he's gotten his co-worker pregnant.





	Everything Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: Cedric Diggory

“Hey, Granger, do you have the Ainsworth dossier ready?” Cedric Diggory in all his handsome glory leaned through the doorway of her small office. 

Hermione looked up from her work. “Yes, it’s right there.” She pointed to the corner of her desk. 

Cedric stepped inside, closing her office door softly. “How are you?”

She sat back in her chair. “I’m fine, Cedric. I promise.”

He nodded. He walked to the desk and picked up the folder holding a large pile of documents. “I –” he cleared his throat, “have you told your parents yet?”

She shook her head. “I’m planning on telling them this weekend.” 

“Should I go with you?” His eyes roamed over her desk as if he was unable to meet her eye. 

Hermione shrugged. She stood up and met him on the other side of her desk. “I don’t need you to be there when I tell my parents I’m pregnant.” 

He gulped. “Right, I was just wondering…”

“Cedric,” she touched his arm, “do you want me to be there when you tell your parents?”

His eyes finally met hers and they were wide with panic. 

* * *

Hermione smoothed out her dress. She stood in the living room of her flat and watched Cedric pace in front of the fireplace.

“Why are you so worried? Won’t they be happy?” 

Cedric leaned against the mantle. “It’s not that. I’m sure they’ll be happy about the news.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Then, what is it? My parents were excited. They’re already coming up with names and debating what they want the baby to call them.” 

“Hermione, we’re not even together.” Cedric sounded winded, his voice tinged with exasperation. “My parents, they’ll expect something from us.”

She scoffed. “Like, what? Would they make us get married?”

The silence that followed was heavy. 

“Wait,” she stepped toward him, tugging lightly on his hand, “they’ll want us to get married?”

“Most likely,” he whispered, “they wouldn’t want me to have a child out of wedlock.”

She looked at him, clearly confused. “But, Cedric, we’re not even together. You just said that.”

He threw his hands in the air. “I know!”

She rested her hands on her hips. “Why do you want to tell them then? They’ll just make you get married and you clearly don’t want too.” 

He sighed. “What did your parents say? About me?”

“Well,” she turned her attention to the window. Her parents were rather disappointed, but not because she wasn’t married, but because she told them she wasn’t in a relationship with the father of her baby. 

She and Cedric weren’t like that. They were coworkers who went out for drinks or lunch sometimes and those sometimes ended with them coming together in bed or on the floor or on the kitchen table. You get the idea. 

“They’re not upset. They know they can help me. Being a single parent isn’t strange for them.”

Cedric sighed again and stared at the fireplace. “They deserve to know. They’re going to be grandparents.”

She nodded. “They deserve to know.” 

* * *

As she watched Mr. and Mrs. Diggory pace and yell, Hermione determined that Cedric had every right to be worried. Mrs. Diggory had been elated at first, but her happy expression fell when she realized one, Hermione and Cedric were not together, and two, they had no intention of getting married.

Mr. Diggory, who Hermione had never particularly liked, was shouting something about customs, the importance of marriage, and supporting children. It all made sense in her head, but his shouting was losing any appreciation she might have had toward his speech.

“You better not be coming to us for money,” Mr. Diggory sounded off, “you’re not my son’s girlfriend, fiancee, or wife. You have no right!”

“Amos!”

“Father!” 

She rested her hands in her lap. “I have no intention of doing that. If Cedric wants to support me and the baby that’s fine. I have a well-paying job and my parents. I don’t need help.” 

“So, you’re parents are alright with all this?” Mrs. Diggory asked, her eyes were a little puffy as if she was trying not to cry. 

“They are.” 

“Even though you aren’t married?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I’m their daughter.”

Mrs. Diggory gulped and rested a hand against the side of her neck. 

Cedric sat beside Hermione, his body tense. She turned to face him and when he finally met her gaze she gave him a small smile. She placed her hand over his and held it tight. “Cedric is a good man,” she said, turning back to his parents. “But, I’m not going to marry him. You’re more than welcome to being in the baby’s life, but if you don’t want to, I won’t hold it against you.” 

She let go of Cedric’s hand and stood up from her seat. But, Cedric followed, he was still clutching her hand. 

“I think I’ll go now.” She pulled her hand from his hand walked back to the fireplace. 

He scrambled after her, pushing past his father. He grabbed her arm. “Hermione, I – thank you for coming and I’m sorry.” 

She reached up and caressed his cheek. What could she say to him? This man, who became her friend, a confidant that kissed her like she was the only girl in the world, who whispered the sweetest words in the dead of night. 

“Can I come over later?” He whispered. “I can bring something to eat.”

Her head tilted in thought. “I’m in the mood for Italian food.” 

He smiled. “Alright, I’ll swing by that restaurant down the street from your flat. The one with the triangle garlic bread.” 

She kissed his cheek and grabbed some floo powder. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally wrote something sad and angsty but I didn't want to post something sad for the Cedric Diggory square and came up with this instead.


End file.
